


Dead Boy Wallking

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Series: WinterIron Heathers AU [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sexy Times, Smut, Song: Dead Girl Walking, Thirty hours to live, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: Tony había arruinado todo, había llamado perra a Wanda y no conforme con eso había vomitado en sus tacones favoritos.La bruja estaba furiosa.Así que le dio un ultimátum. 38 horas de vida ¿Cómo gastarlas antes que su vida en la Academia Vengadores?Buena, tal vez gastarlas con cierto súper soldado con aspecto emo sería lo ideal.Después de todo... Él era un muerto andante





	Dead Boy Wallking

La había jodido.

Simplemente había destrozado todo.

Había llamado "perra" a Scarlet Witch.

Y no es que no lo fuera, todos lo sabían, el hecho era que nadie se lo había dicho en la cara.

Hasta Tony.

Había bebido mucho alcohol esa noche, intento absurdo de olvidar sus problemas y crisis adolescente, obviamente esto le había dado pie a decir lo que pensaba sin filtro.

Y llamo perra a Wanda, y no solo con eso, le había vomitado encima de sus tacones favoritos...

Había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

  


_The demon queen of high school has decreed it_

_She says Monday, 8am I will be deleted_

_They'll hunt me down in study hall_

_Stuff and mount me on the wall_

  


Así que ahora se encontraba caminando por las calle mientras pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho la bruja.

38 horas de vida.

Scarlet Witch le había dado un ultimátum, el lunes a las 8:00 am sería destruido, cazado, humillado.

  


_Thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them?_

  


Así que, 38 horas de vida... ¿Cómo gastarlas?

  


_I don't have to stay and die like cattle_

_I could change my name and ride up to Seattle_

_But I don't own a motorbike_

_  
_

¿Cómo gastar esas horas? Pensaba mientras caminaba rumbo a su torre, un poco de alcohol aún corría en su sistema, lo suficiente para mantenerlo en una bruma audaz y atrevido y aun lucido, pero no lo suficiente para cometer una verdadera estupidez, o al menos eso creía.

Pero pensaba durante todo el camino, que no tendría que quedarse y morir como el ganado.

Tal vez podría ir a otro Estado y comprarse una motocicleta, cambiar su nombre y tener una nueva vida.

Pero el recorte presupuestario que su "querido" padre impuso en él no le alcanzaba ni para una motocicleta decente.

Irónico, él, Tony Stark, heredero de Industrias Stark, había sido recortado por su padre...

Howard siempre queriendo dar ejemplos de "padre responsable" cuando menos lo necesitaba.

Así que 38 horas...

¿Qué hacer en 38 horas para que no pensara que su vida fue un total desperdicio?

Esperen...

  


_Wait, here's an option that I like_

_Spend these thirty hours getting freaky!_

_Yeah!_

_  
_

Una sorprendente y brillante idea (para él en ese momento) surgió mientras pasaba por las residencias estudiantiles rumbo a su torre.

Tal vez pasaría esas horas con compañía volviéndose... Salvaje.

  


_I need it hard_

_I'm a dead boy walking!_

_I'm in your yard_

_I'm a dead boy walking!_

_  
_

Lo necesitaba desesperadamente, pasar esas horas con una compañía deseada y volverse loco en lujuria. Después de todo... Él era un muerto andante.

Llego al patio de las residencias, era un edificio mediano, pero con varias habitaciones, en ese momento pensó que su plan estaba empezando a ser absurdo, pero el ¿destino tal vez? Tenía otros planes.

Vio las ventanas de las habitaciones y de repente diviso la silueta de su objetivo, al parecer preparándose para dormir, una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo surco sus labios, dormir era lo menos que harían esa noche, iba a por él.

Vio como las luces de la habitación se apagaron un minuto después mientras Tony repasaba su plan, el castaño no se preocupó por eso, ya no las necesitaba, él ya tenía claro en donde estaba su objetivo.

Subió a través de las escaleras contra incendio, por suerte su objetivo no se encontraba en un pido alto, era literalmente el segundo piso, fácil para él.

  


_Before they punch my clock_

_I'm snapping off your window lock_

_Got no time to knock!_

_I'm a dead boy walking..._

_  
_

Al llegar a la ventana de su objetivo la abrió con cuidado el seguro tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería gastar tiempo llamando a su puerta de todos modos.

Entro con todo el sigilo posible, lo que no espero fue la bienvenida que le dieron.

Algo frío, filoso y metálico se posó en su cuello sorprendiéndolo, fue acorralado en una pared con un fuerte golpe y el castaño apenas alzo sus manos en un gesto de paz.

_  
_

_"What're you doing in my room?"_

_"Shh..._

_Sorry but I really had to wake you_

_See, I decided I must ride you 'til I break you_

_'Cause She says I gots to go_

_You're my last meal on death row_

_Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whiteys!"_

_"Come on!"_

_  
_

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? — Dijo la voz oscura y peligrosa de James sin soltar el cuchillo, de repente se dio cuenta de quien se trataba y su agarre se aflojo un poco y su expresión se suavizo dando paso a una expresión confusa — ¿Tony?

El castaño sonrió ladino mientras veía rápidamente al soldado, mhh, dormía en ropa interior ajustada y una camiseta dejando ver sus bien trabajados músculos y aquel brazo de metal que apostaba que con solo pocos toques le haría alcanzar varios orgasmos, no le molesto el hecho de que estaba siendo amenazado, el alcohol en su sistema aun le afectaba al punto de que no le importaba de que el mayor le estuviese amenazando con cortarle la garganta si hacia un movimiento en falso. Con lentitud movió su mano aprovechando la sorpresa del otro y aparto el arma de su cuello sin perder su sonrisa.

— Shhh soldado — susurro Tony con coquetería — Lo siento, pero realmente tenía que despertarte — Se explicó brevemente — Veras, he decidido que tengo que cabalgarte hasta romperte — dijo sensualmente dejando al mayor con los ojos abiertos por el asombro de sus palabras — Ella dice que tengo que desaparecer, así que eres mi última cena en este corredor de la muerte.

James no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando tan de repente, pero cuando Tony se refirió a una "ella" él no dudo que se trataba de la insufrible bruja.

Pero ¿Ellos no se encontraban en buenos términos? Ahora la bruja quiere hacer de las suyas con Tony... Eso no lo permitiría.

Pero aun así, tenía que aclarar unos asuntos ¿Qué rayos de proponía el menor?

Abrió su boca para aclarar sus dudas pero fue nuevamente callado por el castaño quien puso un dedo entre sus labios.

  


_Tonight I'm yours_

_I'm your dead boy walking!_

_Get on all fours!_

_Kiss this dead boy walking!_

_  
_

— No hables, solo quítate esa ropa interior ajustada — dijo en forma de orden mientras caminaba y hacía retroceder al mayor hasta tumbarlo en su cama — ¡Vamos! Soy tuyo esta noche — dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta favorita y la tiraba por algún lugar de aquella habitación — Ponme en cuatro, ¡Besa a este muerto andante!

  


_Let's go, you know the drill_

_I'm hot and pissed and on the pill_

_Bow down to the will—_

_Of a dead boy walking!_

_  
_

James no entendía aquellos juegos de palabras que usaba el castaño, pero definitivamente la pequeña escena de striptease le estaba animando mucho, tal vez demasiado.

— Ya sabes que hacer ¿No soldado? — Dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba a horcadas en la pelvis del mayor, buscando específicamente que su trasero rozara la creciente erección de James — Estoy caliente, molesto y limpio ¡Inclínate a la voluntad de este muerto andante!

—  _Antoshka_  — dijo James con fuerte acento ruso haciendo que un escalofrío placentero recorriera la espina dorsal de Tony, sin embargo, James le miraba seriamente mientras se levantaba quedando en una posición sentada y por inercia coloco sus manos en las caderas del castaño para mantenerlo en su lugar — No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí, pero puedo oler un poco de alcohol en ti — explico seriamente — Si esto sigue, no quiero que sea algo de lo que te arrepientas mañana, o peor, no quiero enterarme que fue un tonto reto de tu grupo de idiotas que follaras con el nuevo estudiante con aspecto emo, y sí, escuche a Strange decirlo, así que si me entero que fue un reto infantil créeme que no te lo perdonaré y la pagarás muy caro...

_  
_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_It's 'cause you're beautiful_

_You say you're numb inside_

_But I can't agree_

_So the world's unfair_

_Keep it locked out there_

_In here it's beautiful_

_Let's make this beautiful!_

_  
_

Tony le miro, sus grandes ojos marrones le miraron con curiosidad y lucidez.

— No, no es un reto — aclaro con sinceridad — Y no, no es algo de lo que me arrepentiré mañana porque te aseguro que estuve prendado a ti desde el primer momento que te vi... Y lo sabes, es porque eres hermoso — dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del soldado y este se apoyaba en su toque — dices que estás muerto por dentro, pero estoy en desacuerdo — siguió acariciando la mejilla de James mientras este le miraba pensativo — Si el mundo piensa aquello de ti, entonces es injusto, déjalos encerrados afuera, porque en este momento aquí es hermoso ¡Hagamos esto hermoso!

  


" _That works for me."_

_  
_

James le miró analizando la situación, Tony no parecía mentir y se le notaba más lúcido de lo que en un principio creía, así que no estaba haciendo alguna locura de borracho y menos algún reto estúpido, y bueno, si era sincero consigo mismo, él también le tenía unas enormes ganas al castaño... ¿Qué podría salir mal?

— Bueno — dijo luego de unos pocos minutos — Eso funciona para mí.

Tony sonrió y aquellas palabras fueron como luz verde a sus intenciones, ataco al súper soldado en un feroz beso lleno de deseo y pasión, el mayor no se quedó atrás, mantuvo un fuerte agarre con su brazo izquierdo en la cadera del castaño sin lastimarlo, mientras que su otra mano la subió hasta la mejilla del castaño para acariciarla mientras entraba en una feroz batalla de lenguas para dominar aquel beso.

Batalla que sin duda y para el pesar del orgullo de Tony, gano James.

Tony estaba desesperado, con movimientos bruscos y descoordinados le quito la camiseta al súper soldado mientras que este hacia lo mismo con la camisa del castaño para luego desesperarse y rompérsela encima, Tony lejos de molestarse sintió que se excito más con tal muestra de fuerza, Dioses, quería que este súper soldado lo destrozara tan mal...

James empezó a repartir besos en el cuello y pecho del castaño, deteniéndose de repente en el pecho de este, donde una luz azul resplandecía levemente, Tony en medio de su éxtasis por los besos del súper soldado había olvidado por completo la razón por la cual odiaba verse desnudo, hasta que los besos de James se detuvieron y cuando Tony vio al mayor, le observo viendo con detenimiento su reactor haciendo que se avergonzara e intentara separarse cubriendo su pecho, pero fue detenido por James.

— No lo ocultes — susurro James mirando a los ojos al castaño quien se veía tan débil y desprotegido de esa manera, adorable al parecer de James quien sostenía los brazos del genio para que no cubriera su pecho — No tienes por qué avergonzarte,  _kotenok_ , eres precioso.

Tony se sonrojo ante el comentario del súper soldado sintiéndose verdaderamente expuesto, James para enfatizar su punto, con mucho cuidado empezó a besar las cicatrices en el pecho de Tony, justo donde el metal y la piel se encuentran, observo con cuidado las reacciones del castaño para asegurarse que sus atenciones estaban siendo bien recibidas, y así fue, Tony volvió a perderse en pocos momentos en la bruma de excitación de la cual James era el responsable.

Tony tampoco se quedó atrás, empezó a acarician parte del hombro de James, cerca de su clavícula, donde se encontraban las cicatrices que unían aquel brazo de metal al cuerpo de James y las beso, tal cual hizo James con él, fue un acto íntimo de aceptación mutua, un acto que solo ellos entendían, Tony entendió entonces, parte de la razón del carácter de James, de su personalidad, no quiso ni siquiera saber que clases de horrores vivió, pero con cada beso que repartía en su piel quería decirle a James "No estás solo ¡Estoy aquí para ti!". Y James entendió, cada palabra no dicha por el genio, nunca creyó que realmente llegara a enamorarse ¡Mucho menos así! Pero aquí estaba, así había sucedido, después de estar en la horripilante Academia Hydra en contra de su voluntad, nunca creyó que sería capaz de amar, y aquí estaba ese pequeño castaño en sus brazos, ofreciéndole un noche de locura y pasión, aquel hermoso genio que se hallaba casi igual de roto que él, el mundo trabajaba de formas extrañas, pero de algo estaba seguro,  ** _sería capaz de matar por él_**.

Las tiernas caricias volvieron a tomar un rumbo más caliente, la principal razón de su encuentro, James empezó a masajear con gula las tiernas nalgas de Tony quien gemía y suspiraba sin control por el deseo, se besaban con frenesí, no habían barreras entre ellos.

James envolvió su mano derecha en su erección junto a la de Tony y empezó un movimiento lento, Tony movía sus caderas al ritmo que James había impuesto mientras frotaba sus dos erecciones, el líquido pre seminal haciendo que el movimiento fuera más fácil y placentero par los dos.

Tony arqueaba su espalda en éxtasis, los movimientos de James aumentando haciéndolo llegar a un primer orgasmo de forma rápida pero aun así tan placentera, estallo en la mano de James con un sonoro grito mientras sentía como su cuerpo convulsionaba lentamente por la intensidad del orgasmo y dejo caer su peso encima de James quien lo recibió gustoso mientras besaba la cabellera algo mojada del castaño por el sudor.

— Eso fue — dijo Tony entre jadeos — vergonzosamente rápido y tú aun no te has venido — dijo con un puchero.

James rio levemente.

— No importa, mi resistencia es un poco mayor a la normal supongo — dijo James mientras acariciaba con dulzura el cabello de Tony quien intentaba recomponerse.

Tony frunció el ceño.

— No — dijo con determinación — Te haré venir — dijo mientras se movía para verle a los ojos, James sintió una nueva oleada de lujuria llegar a él luego de ver aquella mirada del castaño llena de deseo y determinación.

— Bueno, no está de más intentarlo — susurro James aun embelesado por la mirada del castaño quien le sonrió ladinamente.

  


_YEAH!_

_Full steam ahead_

_Take this dead boy walking!_

_"How'd you find my address?"_

_Let's break the bed!_

_Rock this dead boy walking!_

_"I think you tore my mattress!"_

_No sleep tonight for you_

_Better chug that Mountain Dew!_

_"Okay, okay"_

_  
_

— Tranquilo soldado, no dormiremos esta noche — dijo el castaño sonriendo aún más amplio — Sería bueno incluso que nos hidratemos con Mountain Dew.

— Creo que romperemos mi cama — menciono el súper soldado divertido.

— ¡Esa es la idea! No pararé hasta que incluso me rompas a mí — dijo Tony tomando por las mejillas al súper soldado y acercándolo hacia otro beso lleno de pasión.

James se separó un momento de los labios del castaño para hacerle una inocente pregunta.

— Tienes condones ¿No?

Tony parpadeo varias veces como un búho por aquella pregunta, intentando que la sangre volviera a su cabeza para poder contestar.

— ¿Tú no tienes? — cuestiono en respuesta.

James resoplo negando con la cabeza.

Tony hizo una mueca, vagamente recordaba que tal vez tenía uno en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, pero mientras James lo desnudaba no le presto mucha atención hacia qué lugar de la habitación podrían estar ahora. Así que simplemente dijo.

— ¿Estas limpio, no? — pregunto a lo que James rodo los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, no es que su vida sexual fuera muy activa últimamente, además de que el suero súper soldado en su sistema no permitía que atrapara ninguna enfermedad. Tony sonrió — Yo también lo estoy, así que no tenemos ningún impedimento, no es que fuera una chica y tengamos problemas luego de algunos meses — dijo en forma de broma haciendo que James resoplara divertido y se inclinara hacia su mesita de noche sacando un tubo de crema corporal que podrían utilizar como lubricante.

Tony sonrió ansioso mientras el súper soldado esparcía un poco de la crema en su mano derecha y con ayuda de su otra mano tomo una de las nalgas del castaño apretándola y apartándola un poco para que su otra mano lubricada con la crema tuviera mejor acceso a la entrada del castaño para empezar a prepararlo, uno de sus dedos jugo un poco alrededor de la entrada del castaño hasta introducirse lentamente en el menor.

Tony mordió su labio y soltó un gemido lastimero cuando el primer dedo entro en él, se sentía un poco incómodo al inicio pero cuando James empezó a moverlo se acostumbró a la sensación, poco a poco y con delicadeza James preparo a Tony para el acto principal teniendo tres dedos empujando profundamente dentro del castaño, poniendo atención a sus reacciones para hacer la experiencia placentera para los dos, aunque no era tan necesario, Tony respondía tan bien a cada caricia o beso que James le proporcionaba.

  


_Get your ass in gear_

_Make this whole town disappear_

_"Okay, okay!"_

_  
_

— ¡Vamos! Apresúrate — empezó a apresurar el castaño, realmente quería tener al súper soldado dentro de él, incluso ya tenía una nueva erección palpitante y necesitada de atención — ¡Hagamos que el mundo desaparezca!

James sonrió ante las ganas del castaño.

— Esta bien,  _kotenok_ , tan mandón — dijo en broma.

Con cuidado retiro sus dedos y alineo su erección a la entrada del castaño, Tony no pudo soportarlo más, y pese a que James quería ser cuidadoso con él, Tony no iba a tener nada de eso, con un poco de brusquedad movió sus caderas para enterrar de un solo golpe toda la gran erección de James.

Ambos gimieron, James por placer ya que la entrada del castaño era tan apretada y caliente, tan perfecta, en cambio Tony gimió por dolor, realmente subestimo la situación olvidado lo grande que era James realmente, se sentía tan lleno, sus manos se aferraban a los hombros del súper soldado, sus uñas aunque cortas, rasguñaban un poco la piel del mayor quien no le tomo mucha importancia, solo le importaba el castaño y su expresión de dolor, James no me movió en ningún momento, por mucho que quisiera, espero hasta que el castaño se sintiera preparado, dando algunas caricias a la casi olvidada erección del castaño para distraerlo del dolor.

Luego de unos minutos Tony sintió el dolor menguar y suspiro para luego, siendo prudente esta vez, empezar a moverse con lentitud encima de la erección de James sacando varios gemidos del mayor. Con más confianza Tony empezó a moverse dando pequeños saltos en el regazo de James dando paso a un ritmo más frenético, los dos disfrutaban en serio de esto, y solo mejoro cuando la erección de James tocó con el punto dulce de Tony.

  


_Slap me, pull my hair_

_Touch me_

_There and there and there_

_And no more talking!_

_Whoa!_

_Love this dead boy walking!_

_  
_

Tony quería más necesitaba más, quería que James dejara de ser cuidadoso y verdaderamente lo destrozara.

Empezó a cabalgar la erección de James con ganas mientras el mayor solo gruñía y gemía conteniéndose de ir más rápido y fuerte mientras acariciando el cuerpo de Tony y repartiendo besos en su cuello.

— James, ¡No seas amable! — Gruñó Tony mientras jalaba el cabello de James para que este le mirara a los ojos — Abofetéame, jala de mi cabello — demando mientras tomaba las manos de James, guiándolo — Tócame aquí, aquí y aquí — dijo mientras colocaba una de las manos de James en su cabello y la otra en su trasero instándole a apretarlo y abofetearlo — ¡Vamos! No es necesario más palabras, úsame, quiéreme, ¡Ámame!

Y así James lo hizo, Tony tuvo el inmenso placer de ver como los ojos azules de James se oscurecían viéndose salvajes. James jalo de su cabello mientras movía sus caderas coincidiendo con el movimiento de Tony haciendo que sus estocadas fueran más profundas e hicieran a Tony ver el cielo prácticamente, los besos el cuello y pecho de Tony no faltaron, mucho menos las mordidas de amor que James le dejo, el súper soldado abofeteo un par de veces y apretó el trasero de Tony para luego con su brazo izquierdo de metal acaricio la erección del castaño cumpliendo así una de sus tantas fantasías.

  


_Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, yeah, yeah_

_Love this dead boy_

_Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, wait, wait_

_Walking!_

_Love this dead boy!_

_  
_

James estaba haciendo un desastre de jadeos y gemidos desesperados a Tony, y este amo cada segundo de ello. Sus movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos llevándolos al éxtasis del orgasmo, James corriéndose en el interior de Tony y Tony entre sus estómagos.

Al final del acto Tony apenas podía pensar, se sentía tan extasiado pero adolorido, sus músculos protestaban por cualquier movimiento, así que James se encargó de limpiarlo y acomodarlo adecuadamente en su cama.

Tony suspiro mientras miraba a James acostarse junto a él y sonrió.

— Sí que supiste amar a este muerto andante — dijo Tony en broma y en un tono somnoliento.

James rio.

— Sí, y deja de decir que eres un muerto andante, no dejare que la bruja te moleste — dijo mientras abrazaba a Tony acomodándolo en su pecho.

Tony le miro confundido.

— ¿Cómo lograras eso? Wanda es la reina de la academia...

— Tengo mis métodos dijo James con una sonrisa un poco aterradora que Tony no vio — Eres mío ahora  _Antoshka_ , y  ** _no dejaré que nadie se meta contigo_** , y mucho menos dejare que alguien te aleje de mí,  ** _eres mío_**.

Tony se encontraba verdaderamente cansado y no le presto la atención que debió a las palabras espeluznante de James, solo sonrió y se acurruco en su pecho dejando que el sueño lo llevará.

James observo a Tony dormir con total adoración mientras un plan de formaba en su mente.

— No dejaré que esa bruja se burle de ti,  _moya lyubov'_ , tampoco que te haga daño, de eso me encargaré mañana... Espero que haya disfrutado de aquella fiesta, pues fue su  ** _última_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas hermosuras~
> 
> Siglos sin pasar por aquí, lo se, pero en mi defensa gran parte de esto estaba escrito!! Solo que, no tenía tiempo.. Y estas vacaciones, creía que tendría mucho más tiempo pero he estado ocupada con otros asuntos y mi inspiración parece ser que se tomó vacaciones también... Así que me la he pasado viendo South Park todas esta vacaciones para matar el tiempo e intentar que algo de inspiración llegue a mi, pero nyet... Así que ahora veo/leo Mo Dao Zu Shi, es una novela hermosa que ya me ha hecho llorar en algunas partes porque es tan hermosa y trágica, lo amo <3 y bueno, lo curioso de esto es que ¡Si me había dado inspiración! Y pude completar esta historia xD (Venga, que mi inspiración al parecer funciona con historias de amor trágicas con final feliz... Eso explica porque amo el WinterIron :v e intentó darle finales felices por lo menos).
> 
> Sin embargo, pese a toda la inspiración del mundo, el hard sigue siendo una pequeña piedra en mi zapato, porque siempre soy muy insegura al escribirlo... Así que bueno, ya veran porque tengo miedo con este xD Espero les guste ;w; ¡Doy mi mayor esfuerzo! 
> 
> Un especial agradecimiento a Hanako-San por ser mi beta en esta historia <3 Tenkiu por el apoyo uwu 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado esta esperada continuación <3 nos leemos luego~ 
> 
> ¡Les amo!


End file.
